


VID: Grey

by se42



Category: Mou gáan dóuh | Infernal Affairs Trilogy (2002 2003 2003), 無間道 | Infernal Affairs (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But as bad as I am, I'm proud of the fact that I'm worse than I seem." Infernal Affairs trilogy fanvid. Lau POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Grey" by Ani DiFranco. Made in 2007.

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/120270.html)  //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/2xbGglxHr_M)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file):

[WMV (25 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/grey.zip)

 

 

**Lyrics** :

The sky is grey  
The sand is grey  
And the ocean is grey  
And I feel right at home  
In this stunning monochrome  
Alone in my way  
  
I smoke and I drink  
And every time I blink  
I have a tiny dream  
But as bad as I am  
I'm proud of the fact  
That I'm worse than I seem  
  
What kind of paradise am I looking for?  
I've got everything I want and still I want more  
Maybe some tiny shiny thing  
Will wash up on the shore  
  
You walk through my walls  
Like a ghost on tv  
You penetrate me  
And my little pink heart  
Is on its little brown raft  
Floating out to sea  
  
And what can I say  
But I'm wired this way  
And you're wired to me  
And what can I do  
But wallow in you  
Unintentionally  
  
Regretfully  
I guess I've got three  
Simple things to say:  
Why me?  
Why this now?  
Why this way?  
  
With overtones ringing  
And undertows pulling away  
Under a sky that is grey  
On sand that is grey  
By an ocean that's grey

 


End file.
